This research study is to see if a new medicine for diabetes (repaglinide) causes less hypoglycemia than an older diabetic sulfonylurea (glyburide) both during and after a single bout of exercise on a stationary bicycle. Both repaglinide and glyburide are approved by the FDA for treatment of type 2 diabetes.